The Gossip Guys
by ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Collin Littlesea, Putra Mahkota kawanan Quileute dan kepala Geng Gosip La Push. Bagaimana si bocah bandel ini menjalani hidupnya sehari-hari? Post-BD


**Disclaimer: Twilight Saga and related characters are Stephenie Meyer's.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**THE GOSSIP GUYS**

**-Scene 1: Band-**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Peter Lollanger berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan studio kecil yang mereka sewa di pinggiran kota Port Angeles. Wajahnya agak bingung. Bulak-balik ia mengangkat tumpukan ransel yang teronggok di pojok, mengibas-ngibas jaket, menggeser kursi, mengenyahkan teman-temannya yang sedang duduk menggosip, dan sejenisnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang ia cari.

Siang itu kelompok bocah-bocah anggota kawanan serigala La Push sedang libur dari tugas patroli. Tidak semua anggota muda memang, hanya kelompok yang disebut Gossip Guys: Collin Littlesea, Brady Fuller, Benjamin Cattermole, dan Peter Lollanger. Menikmati kebahagiaan lepas dari omelan sang Alfa baru Jacob Black, yang belakangan makin menyebalkan dengan hobinya main perintah sambil menggerutu betapa menyebalkannya harus patroli di saat seharusnya ia bermain dengan kekasih kecilnya, mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan main band. Ben adalah jenius musik di kawanan, ia yang membentuk grup band kecil ini dan menciptakan beberapa aransemen lagu pop-rock. Spesialisasinya adalah pada melodi, selain memegang vokal. Pete bertanggung jawab atas ketukan drum. Brady diturunkan di vokal kedua mendampingi Ben, sekaligus memegang gitar rhytm. Sedangkan Collin, yang agak-agak buta nada, hanya menjadi penggembira dengan membawa kecrekan. Tadinya ia disuruh memegang keyboard, tetapi lagu yang bisa ia mainkan hanya _Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars,_ sehingga Ben terpaksa mengganti aransemen lagu yang ia buat dengan meniadakan keyboard dan menggantinya dengan nada ritmis kecrekan. Agak tidak elit, memang.

Bukan sesuatu yang oke, tetapi bagaimanapun Collin adalah pemimpin Geng Gosip. Sekecil apapun perannya, ia tetap harus dilibatkan.

Namun setelah latihan satu jam dan beristirahat, mereka tak bisa kembali latihan. Apa pasal?

Hanya satu alasannya. Pete kehilangan stik drumnya.

"Pukul saja kenapa sih, Pete? Susah amat!" Collin yang merasa terganggu karena disuruh bangkit dari duduknya memberikan saran tidak penting.

"Mana bisa!" Pete menggerutu seraya berkomentar panjang lebar soal kebodohan Collin, namun yang bersangkutan hanya mengangkat bahu. Begitu Pete puas membolak-balik alas sofa, segera ia kembali duduk bersila di tempat semula, meneruskan pekerjaan yang sedari tadi ia lakukan dengan serius: merajut.

"Cole sedang apa, sih?" Ben yang sedang asyik menggosip di pojok dengan Brady menunjuk pemuda itu.

"Dia keranjingan merajut belakangan," Brady menjawab sambil lalu. "Jadi tadi apa kaubilang soal Josh?"

"Oh, itu...," Ben baru ingat tadi ia sedang terlibat pembicaraan seru soal sepupu Brady yang tertangkap memaksa masuk ke bar _striptease,_ padahal usianya baru 15. "Kudengar ia jalan sama tante girang..." dan seterusnya-dan seterusnya.

Pete mendelik melihat ketiga sahabatnya sama sekali tidak peduli masalahnya. Jelas latihan tidak bisa berjalan tanpa stik drum, dan apa yang ia lihat sekarang? Collin malah lebih peduli rajutannya. Ben yang menggebu-gebu memaksa latihan malah asyik menggosip. Brady juga, yang biasanya agak tidak peduli, malah begitu antusias kalau topiknya adalah seputar sepupunya, anggota termuda kawanan yang paling hobi mangkir patroli dan sering sekali terlibat kenakalan remaja.

Sepupu Brady memang _trouble-maker. _Tidak hanya terkenal suka main cewek, belakangan ia bergaya Punk dengan rambut dicat pink mentereng, sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan warna kulitnya. Penampilannya membuat banyak masyarakat suku yang konservatif mulai mencap Rez Boyz dengan cap negatif. Alhasil karena persoalannya bukan lagi citra personal, Dewan Suku memaksa Jacob menegakkan disiplin. Jacob agak-agak malas, jujur saja, ia menganggap mengurusi fashion anak buahnya tidak termasuk tanggung jawabnya sebagai Alfa, lagipula menurutnya fashion adalah kebebasan personal tiap individu, tapi justru itu yang membuatnya habis-habisan diomeli Billy. Akhirnya ia jadi melampiaskan kekesalan pada kawanan.

Mungkin wajar Brady peduli pada sepupunya. Ya tentu, itu kan sepupunya. Tapi kalau jadi Brady, ia sendiri malas. Orangtua Josh saja tidak mau ikut campur. Entah bagaimana urusannya anak bandel itu bisa jadi serigala, ia sama sekali tidak punya potongan masuk ke jejeran anggota elite suku.

Yah, Paul juga bandel sih...

Heh, kenapa malah ia menguping urusan Josh? Ia harus mencari stik drumnya sekarang!

"Tadi sebelum istirahat aku duduk di sana...," ia bicara sendiri, menunjuk pojok tempat set drum bertengger. "Stiknya kutaruh di situ kan pastinya? Masa iya aku bawa keluar? Ke toilet? Tapi aku sudah cek dua kali... Di pojok situ juga sudah aku cek lima kali... Aneh. Tidak biasanya aku pelupa begini... Ugh, mana itu hadiah ulang tahun dari Bennie..."

Bennie alias Benjamin Adamair adalah sahabat terdekat Pete di luar kawanan dan gengnya. Ia sepupu Collin dan Jacob, tetapi sifatnya 180 derajat berbeda dengan si serigala merah itu. Pendiam, pemalu, tertutup, namun juga sangat jenius. Di seisi reservasi, hanya Pete sahabatnya. Pelindungnya, bahkan, mengingat tubuh pemuda itu sangat lemah sehingga sering diganggu anak-anak berandal. Pete menikmati persahabatan itu, kapan lagi ia bisa mencontek dan dapat nilai tinggi? Tapi di luar urusan simbiosis mutualisme, ia merasa Bennie adalah teman yang baik. Setidaknya bersama Bennie, ia tidak terganggu dengan keributan yang selalu dihadapinya jika bersama kawanan.

Pete sekali lagi menelusuri jejaknya, tapi tanpa hasil. Ketika ia kembali, lagi-lagi ia menanyai sahabatnya satu per satu. Jawabannya malah jauh lebih mengecewakan. Sudah tak ada yang peduli dengan urusan stik Pete.

"Sebentar lagi juga waktu sewanya habis. Sudahlah Pete, kita pulang saja...," ucap Ben tanpa minat.

"Ya aku sih tidak apa-apa rugi waktu sewa, tapi urusan stikku bagaimana, nih?" decaknya. Ia sudah mau bicara dengan Ben, tapi rupanya bocah itu sudah menenggelamkan diri lagi dalam gosip. Agak kesal, Pete berpaling pada satu-satunya anak yang sejak tadi diam. "Hei Cole, kau kan yang keluar paling belakangan... Benar kau tak lihat?"

Collin tidak menggubris, kedua alisnya bertaut. Rupanya ia sedang berkonsentrasi berupaya melepaskan benang rajut yang malah terjerat di ujung stik rajutnya.

"Aaaaaah! Brengsek! Sulit sekali sih!" makinya.

"Sabar, Cole..." Brady menghentikan obrolannya dengan Ben dan meneleng ke arah Collin. "Kau kan belajar merajut supaya bisa mengendalikan emosi... Tidak berguna kalau kau malah jadi mengamuk begitu..."

"Iya sih, tapi... Ya ampun, kok bisa kusut begini sih?!" ia makin heboh. Berkali-kali berupaya mengurai benang itu, yang membuat benangnya makin kusut. Ujung-ujungnya ia tidak sabar dan mengibas-ngibaskan rajutannya dengan kasar. Yang alhasil malah memperburuk segalanya.

Pete mendesah, memalingkan wajah tak peduli dari adegan itu dan berkonsentrasi kembali mencari stiknya. Collin memang dasarnya emosional, wajar saja kalau sedikit-sedikit ia lepas kendali. Sudah adegan biasa.

_TRAKKKK! _"Aaaaaah~!" di tengah keruwetan upayanya memutar kembali memori menelusuri jejak sang stik drum kesayangan, mendadak didengarnya suara sesuatu patah, diiringi jerit hina Collin.

Segera saja ketiga pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah si kloning-kegosongan-Justin-Bieber. Tampak pemuda bertampang sangar namun berpenampilan sok imut itu memasang tampang sedih, mengacungkan stik rajut yang masih digelantungi rajutan setengah-jadi yang tersangkut di sana. Sebelah stik itu patah.

"Aku terlalu keras mengibaskannya dan jadinya stik ini terlempar...," ucapnya muram.

Itu juga tidak aneh. Kapan sih ceritanya Collin tidak merusak barang-barang?

Collin menggerutu kesal di bawah putaran mata anak-anak.

"Ugh. Ini sudah stik yang keberapa bulan ini saja? Memang sih aku menemukannya, tapi kan tetap saja... Aku bisa bangkrut kalau harus terus membeli stik baru..." Masih bersungut-sungut, ia menjejalkan rajutan setengah-jadi, gulungan benang besar, dan stik yang sudah rusak itu ke ransel. Kelihatannya ia sudah tidak berminat mengurusi rajutan.

Itu tidak aneh. Tidak. Sama. Sekali.

Hei, tunggu... Apa tadi Collin bilang? 'Menemukan?'

Tanpa instingnya memerintah dua kali, Pete segera memalingkan wajah ke arah sahabatnya. Ketika itulah Pete ia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya ada di tangan Collin.

"Collin!" teriaknya, menunjuk stik patah itu dengan mata membelalak penuh kengerian. "Itu stik drumku!"

.

* * *

.

**catatan:**

**cerita super-geje. pendek. ga penting. ini aku tulis pas lg bosen di kfc hohoho**

Selasa, 3 Desember 2013


End file.
